It is customary to provide a safety valve at the lower end of a tubing string, the safety valve being lowered and set by a wire line as well as connected to a small pressure fluid line extending alongside the tubing string to the well mouth. The safety valve is held open by a sleeve subject to fluid pressure supplied through the pressure fluid line. Release of pressure in the pressure fluid line either intentionally by a valve at the well mouth or by damage to the pressure fluid line causes the safety valve to close. Also it is customary to provide a packer between the tubing string and surrounding casing.
If a bottom hole pump and electric motor is required or for other reason a bypass through the packer which will not interfere with operation of the safety valve is required, the standard packer does not provide for a bypass, nor does the standard safety valve assembly provide for control of the packer bypass.